Princesses of tennis
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: Two girls from the real world suddenly got suck in the anime of Prince of tennis. Will they get out? Will they fall in love? Will they make enimes? Or Friends? Will they surrvie? Read and you can find out.
1. Chapter 1

Princesses of tennis

summary: Two girls from the real world suddenly got suck in the anime of Prince of tennis. Will they get out? Will they fall in love? Will they make enimes? Or Friends? Will they surrvie? Read and you can find out.

A.N Me and my friend came up with it so please no bad commets.

"Talking"

'thoughts'

_notes_

Now the story begins

Real world

Normal point of view

Jessica and Alex where in school packing their stuff.

"Hey Alex what time does Prince of Tennis come on?" Jessica asked.

"Hm I think 4:00" Alex answered.

"Isn't it a marthon?" Jessica asked picking on her bag.

"Yeah it is" Alex said picking up her bag.

"Come on were going to be late." Jessica said.

"Lets go!" Alex yelled then they ran out the school down the street. When they got home they sat down and did their homework.

"You done?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah you?" Alex asked.

"Yep OMG were going to miss two minutes!" Jessica screamed.

"Its ok its just the opening song and we have a the commercal after the opening." Alex said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Jessica said scrating her back of the head. Then we sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v.

"Don't you think Eiji is cute?" Alex asked.

"Yeah but don't forget about Ryoma." Jessica said.

" Yeah you are right." Alex said. Then they turned on the t.v. They saw 3 guy standing infront of a girl and one of the guys were swinging the all of a sudden the room went purple and Jessica and Alex got sucked in the t.v. And they fell on the ground.

"Huh where are we?" Jessica asked confused.

"Isn't that Eiji-kun?" Alex asked.

"OMG it i............ If Eijis there and were here that means we are in the prince of tennis." Jessica said surpised.

"OMG we need a house or a apartment then" Alex said.

"But we have no mon..............Never mind we have money now. But how we got it I have no ideal it was in my pocket though..............Kinda creepy don't you thing Alex" Jessica asked.

"Huh sorry its just Eiji is sooooooooo hot" Alex said.

"Nevermind lets get a apartment." Jessica said.

"OK!" Alex yelled or a said. So they walked to a apartment and bought a room. They walked in and saw a couch t.v. coffee table, and tennis rackets. Then they walked in the kitchen they saw a refringereter,stove,counters, and a note on a counter. It said.

_Hey girls this is your chance to get a new and better life so heres more money and the keys and other stuff you need._

_By, Mystery person_

"Whose the mystery person??"Jessica asked.

"Don't know do you?" Alex asked.

"Didn't I just ask you that" Jessica said.

"You did I was just testing you hahahaha" Alex said scrating her back of the head.

"Don't you thing thats weird?" Jessica said.

"Yeah oh well we live by the hot tennis players so I dont care hey lets look at our rooms" Alex said.

Then Alex went in her room and saw a bed,drawser, computer desk,computer chair, computer, phone, and other she saw a note on the bed it said

_Hey Alex this is your room. You are known as a princess of tennis your rackets are blue and black and you are a freshmen and you are going to go to Seigaku middle school. You are also the second best girl tennis player in the world_

_By, Mystery person_

Jessica went in her room and found a bed, drawser, clothes, Computer desk, computer chair, computer, and some rackets. She also saw a note on her racket it said

_Hey Jessica this is your room. You are a freshmen at seigaku middle school. You are the best girl tennis player in the world. You are known as a princess of tennis. The other princess is Alex. You two are the best doubles player in the world Show this to Alex._

_By, Mystery Person_

"Hey Alex come in here!" Jessica yelled. So Alex ran in there."Here read this." Jessica said so Alex grabbed the note and read it.

"Wow thats wow." Alex said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By, SakuraxGaara2233

R&R

This is my first time trying this so please tell me and give me ideals.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

_Hey Jessica this is your room. You are a freshmen at seigaku middle school. You are the best girl tennis player in the world. You are known as a princess of tennis. The other princess is Alex. You two are the best doubles player in the world Show this to Alex._

_By, Mystery Person_

"Hey Alex come in here!" Jessica yelled. So Alex ran in there."Here read this." Jessica said so Alex grabbed the note and read it.

"Wow thats wow." Alex said.

End of recap

Jessica and Alex went in the kichen and ate dinner. Jessica looked at the calender. It said August 12. Their was also another note on there it said.

_Hey girls one more will start the school tomorrow,August 13. You need to go in the office to get your uniform._

_By, Mystery person._

"So we should get to sleep soon" Jessica said.

"Ya,Since it was 10:00" Alex said,"Night Jess"

"Night Alex" Jessica said and they went in there room and fell asleep. The next morning Jessica's alarm clock went off. She woke up and threw her alarm clock at the door. It broke in a million of she got up and went in her closet and grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a red tank top. She went in the bathroom and took a shower. Then she got out of the shower and put on her clothes and put her hair in a pony tail. She brushed her teeth and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Alex woke up and took a shower put on dark black jeans and put a blue tank top on. She put her hair in a bun , brushed her teeth, and went downstairs. Then she saw the food, it was eggs, bacon, and pancakes. They ate and Jessica and Alex went in there room and grabbed their tennis rackets(Silver and purple for Jessica and blue and black for Alex) then they put there school stuff in it. They put in shorts and a tank top also. They went downstairs and grabbed the key locked the door and went two girls started to walk to the school when the realized they don't know where it is.

"Dang,Where is it?" Alex asked.

"I have no clue Alex, no clue" Jessica said. Then they saw Ryoma walk by. "Um excuse me?" Jessica asked.

"Hm" Ryoma asked and turned around.

"Do you go to Seiguka?" Alex asked.

"Yes why?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, where new and we have no ideal where it is." Jessica said not looking at his face.

"Hn" Ryoma said and started to walk.

"Is that a yes?" Alex asked.

"Just follow him hes going there anyways" Jessica said. When the three of them got there Ryoma went to the tennis looked up and noticed all the tennis members were looking at him.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"Who were those two hot girls?" A guy asked.

"No clue new student?" Ryoma said and went in the changing room he got dress and walked out. He looked up and saw the regulars and Inui walk up." What"

"Ne ne who were those girls nya?" Eiji asked.

"New students" Ryoma said.

"Saaaaaa why did they come to school with you?" Fuji asked.

"They wanted to know were the school was." Ryoma said and walked away to work out.

In the middle of the school Jessica and Alex just found the office. They walked in and went to the front desk person.

"Hi we are the new students, My name is Mori Alex"

"And mine is Tanaka Jessica"

"Ok heres your uniforms you can change in the girls bathroom and heres your schedule and stuff, By the way my name is Hinata" The lady, Hinata said.

"Thanks" They both said and bowed and went to the girls bathroom. Jessica put on the green skirt,White shirt, and put the bow on her left whist. Alex put her white shirt, Green skirt, and put her bow on her right hand. Then they both walked out and went to there classroom. They knocked on the door and the teacher came over and opened it.

"Yes?" The teacher said.

"Um we are the two new students" Jessica said.

"Oh nice to meet you, please come in" The teacher said.

"Hai" The girls both said and walked in.

"Ok class we have two new students, Please introduce yourselfs" The teacher said.

"Hello my name is Mori Alex, Please just call me Alex" Alex said.

"Hello my name is Tanaka Jessica, and Please just call me Jessica or Jess is fine" Jessica said.

"Anyone have questions for them?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, Umm are you two single?" a guy asked.

"Yes we are" Jessica and Alex said together.

"What sport do you play?" A girl asked.

"Tennis" They both said.

"Cool, are you going to join the tennis team?" A guy with a unibrow asked.

"Yes we are" They said together again.

"Ok thats enough questions, girls my name is Ino so you can call me Ino-sensei ok?" Ino said.

"Hai" They both said.

"And Jessica you can sit by Echizen, Echizen raise your hand" Ino said and saw Ryoma raise his hand."And Alex you can sit by Sakuno, Sakuno raise your hand please." and Sakuno raised her hand. Both the girls went over there and sat by the person they were suppose to sit by.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryoma: Please Review

Me: I will start the next chapter when I get 3 reviews

Ryoma: Please read the next chapter

Me: The next chapter will be longer

By,

SakuraxGaara2233


	3. authors note

Authors note

You guys it might take me longer to update because i'm in 8th grade honors

But i'll try to write some this weekend

By

Sakuraxgaara223

P.s

SakuraxRyoma will also be late, I help her with the storys


	4. Chapter 3

Ok i just noticed something in my pass chapters. you guys noticed the last name was in japeense and the first wasn't? Well if you did it will come clear to you in the future chapters and if you didn't now you know. Now back on topic oh and one more thing. If you guys want to be in the story just review and tell me what you want your name to be and who you want to date. Now the thing is if you were the first person to tell you will get the guy and if you were the second i'll create a person just like the person you wanted. Oh and please review me.

recap

"And Jessica you can sit by Echizen, Echizen raise your hand" Ino said and saw Ryoma raise his hand."And Alex you can sit by Sakuno, Sakuno raise your hand please." and Sakuno raised her hand. Both the girls went over there and sat by the person they were suppose to sit by.

end of recap

Now the story begins

normal point of view

Jessica was sitting next to the guy she thought was she is very confused though. Why are they here? How did they get here? And why do they even have japeneese last names? Jessica asked those questions to her self alot the first hour trying to find out why. She misses her friends at home her family and all. But now she doesn't know what to feel. She noticed she asked her self the question about her having a japeneese name. Her parents never told her why, They always acted like they were hiding something,but what could that be. I mean even her best friends family is acting like that too. They won't tell Alex why she has that kind of last name too. It just makes no since,So what if they are related to people from Japen, all she wants to know is the truth. Back to another question. How did they get here? She had stayed up half the night trying to find out the only conclusion she came up with is shes dreaming. This is all a bad\good dream she thought to herself. After awhile she finally realized it for real. There stuck alone with no money.

Jessica's point of view

'I still dont get it. What is up with the is do I feel right but yet wrong being makes no sense. I think it has something to do with the note. Something about it is off. How can we come into this world and be the best players. I mean I am the best at my real school and all but still. Coming here is so strange. I was so surpised when we were first here I didn't panick but now its scary. I'm in a anime. I'm in a anime,My favorite anime. How can that be. Alex is such a pain,She doesn't know what is going on. We are stuck in this new world away from our friends and family. What are we suppose to do? Are we suppose to try and get back? Just live here the rest of our lives? No I can't I can't leave my family,friends,and school. I have to think of something because Alex can't and won't. How? How am I going to get us out of here?' I thought. Before I knew it the lunch bell rang.

"Hey Jessica are you ok?" Alex asked. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"I don't feel really good" I said sweating.

"Come on lets find the nurses office"Alex said running to the teacher."Ino-sensei wheres the nurses,Jessica doesn't look so good" Alex added.

"I'll have Echizen show you were it is" Ino decided,"Ryoma come here!" She shouted. We saw Ryoma walked up to her.

'I couldn't hear her. Why? Why is the room spinning?'I thought to myself before everything went black.

Ryoma's point of view

I was just about to leave to lunch when I heard the sensei call my name. I walked up there and saw one of the new students I think her name was Alex oh well not important.

"Yes sensei?" I asked.

"Can you take them,Jessica and Alex,to the nurse please" she asked me. So I nodded and turned to Jessica. All of a sudden I saw her pass out and heard Ino-sensei and Alex gasp.

Alex's point of view

I just saw Jessica for the past few hours stare off in space,but the thing is she doesn't look so good. 'Yes the bell rang!' I thought. I ran up to Jessica.

"Hey Jessica are you ok?" I asked.

"I don't feel really good" Jessica answered sweating,So I ran up to the teacher.

"Ino-sensei wheres the nurses office,Jessica doesn't look so good" Alex explained.

"I'll have Echizen show you were it is" Ino said,"Ryoma come here" She added. I saw Ryoma-kun walk up to us.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need you to take the two new students to the nurses office" Ino said. I look over at Jessica and noticed that she didn't look really good. The next thing I noticed was she passed out. I gasped out.'Whats wrong with her is she ok? She may be thinking to herself to much.' I thought. Then Ryoma went over to Jessica and picked her up. We started to walk towards the nurses office when the Eiji-kun and the other reglars stopped us.

"Ryoma whos that?" Momo asked.

"This is my friend Jessica" I said.

"Why is Ryoma carrying her?" Eiji asked jumping up and down.

"She passed out" Ryoma said.

"What you should get her to the nurses office" Oshi said very fast.

"Thats were we are going" I said looking at Jessica. Man i'm really worried for her. She was most likly trying to think how to go back. Then we all started to walk towards the nurse office. When we got there we layed Jessica down on the bed. After a few minutes she started to stir.

Jessica's p.o.v.

'Why is it so dark. I I don't understand.' I thought. So I tryed to open my eyes. After a few minutes I finally got them to open.

"W-w-what happened?" I asked Alex.

"You passed out, are you ok?" Alex asked.

"Y-y-yeah" I said,"Wait how did you get me here?" I asked.

"Um, I had Ryoma carry you here" Alex told me. Then I started to feel my face heat up.

"When did I pass out?" I asked.

"Alittle after the lunch bell rang" Alex said.

"Can we get something to eat i'm hungrey" I said with a little blush on my face.

"Sure i'll bring some to you" Alex said. But I shook my head and tryed to sit up.

"Don't push yourself" Oishi said.

"I can do it don't worry" I said and got up this time. I moved my legs to the side of the bed so I can stand up. But I couldn't balance so I fell back on the bed."Dang it" I mummbled but tryed again.

Ryoma's p.o.v.

I saw Jessica try to stand up. I started to feel sorry for her. Shes so determind that shes going to stand up. So I put out my hand to help her. She grabbed it and I pulled her up. Shes was shaking a little still but she still was standing.

Normal p.o.v

'Did Ryoma just help me\her up?' People asked themselfs.

"Can you walk?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't think I can, I'll try" Jessica said and tryed to walk but was falling. She almost hit the floor but Ryoma caught her.

"Come on" Ryoma said letting Jessica lean on him to walk. When they made it to the lunch room Ryoma and Jessica walked to a table and sat down.

"What do you want Jessica?" Alex asked.

"Anything" Jessica said.

"And you Ryoma?"

"Same" Ryoma said. So Alex and the rest of the regulars went in line and got some food.

"Do you think Ryoma's getting a soft spot?" Alex asked the other regulars.

"I think he did it because she kept on trying" Eiji said.

"Maybe, we should hook them up" Alex said.

"I'm in" Everyone said but Tezuka. Then they got back to the table thinking the same thing'Those two are going to be hooked up by the end of the month.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Howd you like it? Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Recap

"Do you think Ryoma's getting a soft spot?" Alex asked the other regulars.

"I think he did it because she kept on trying" Eiji said.

"Maybe, we should hook them up" Alex said.

"I'm in" Everyone said but Tezuka. Then they got back to the table thinking the same thing'Those two are going to be hooked up by the end of the month.

End of recap

Sakura's p.o.v.

Alex justed handed me my tray. I nodded my thanks because when I talk it kinda hurts. I looked at what she got me. I had some dangos and some ramen.

"Thanks" I said eyeing my favorite food.

"Your welcome" Alex said. I just picked up my fork and was about to eat my ramen when I noticed Fuji-kun was looking at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked with my head slightly to the side.

"No its just I never saw you before" Fuji said and I noticed there was a slight blush on his face. I smiled. Aw is blush is so cute.

"Thats because i'm knew, My name is Tanaka Jessica nice to meet you........" I said.

"Fuji Syusuke" Fuji said in his beautiful voice. I felt my face heat up.

"Nice to meet you Fuji-sempai" I said.

"So Sakura, do you like anyone?" Inui asked.

"Wh-what?" I asked almost choking on the milk I just dranked. I felt a tap on my back and noticed Ryoma-kun was patting my back.

"Thanks Echizen" I said,"And why would you want to know Mr. Data man?" I asked.

"Mr. Data man" Eiji said.

"Yes I said Mr. Data man because I don't know your guyes names" I said. Even though I do know all you hot tennis players.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"Oishi Syuichiroh"

"Momoshiro Takeshi"

"Kikurmaru Eiji"

"Kawamura Takashi"

"Kaidoh Kaoru"

"Inui Sadaharu"

"Nice to meet you my name is Tanaka Jessica and this is my bestest friend in the world Mori Alex" I said hugging Alex as I said that.

"If you don't mind me asking, Why did you pass out?" Oishi asked.

"Well, Um, You see I have alot of things on my mind right now. I guess you could say I have to much in my mind." I said.

"So why don't you do something to get over it?" Eiji asked.

"Why i'm joining the tennis team today" I said.

"Really Nya!" Eiji said getting hyper.

"Yes Eiji-sempai and so am I"Alex said.

"Really thats so cool! Nya!" Eiji said very loudly.

"Yep I suppose" I said.

End of lunch

Ryoma-kun, Alex, and I walked back to the class room. When I got in there Ino-sensei walked up to me.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" She asked.

"Kinda but not really" I said.

"Sit down" Ino-sensei said. So I went to my assign seat and sat next to Ryoma-kun. When I looked up I saw Alex chating with Sakuno. Then I saw them start walking up to me and Ryoma-kun.

"Hey Jessica I would like you to meet Sakuno" Alex said.

"Hi Sakuno its nice to meet you" I said holding out my hand.

"Its nice to meet you to" She said shaking my hand.

"Ok class please sit down" Ino-sensei said. So Sakuno and Alex sat down in there assign seats.

End of school day

Now to the tennis team

Jessica and Alex walked out in some shorts and blue tank tops.

"Ok team come line up including the girls!" Ryuzaki yelled. So me and Alex lined up. "We have two new girls joining us today and the boys and girls tennis club will be combined since the girls team sucks. There will be 11 regulars and atleast 2 of the regulars have to be girls, are there any questions." Ryuzaki said.

"Yes I do have a question" Alex said.

"Ask away" Ryuzaki said.

"Can freshmen try?" Alex asked.

"Yes they can, and if you do want to try you must tell me or Tezuka" Ryuzaki said.

"Hai" Alex said rolling her eyes when Ryuzaki looked away. I had to hold in a laugh.

"Ok start praticing!" Ryuzaki yelled. So me and Alex walked up to the coach Ryuzaki.

"Um ano me and my friend Alex would like to try to become a regular" I said.

"Name,what year" Ryuzaki asked.

"My name is Tanaka Jessica and i'm a 1st year" I said.

"And my name is Mori Alex and i'm a 1st year" Alex said.

"Ok I will get your names written down" Ryuzaki said and walked away.

"Want to play a match?" I asked Alex.

"Sure, lets go" Alex said and grabbed her black racket while I grabbed my silver racket.

"Ready?" I asked when we where on a court.

"Ready" Alex said.

"Which?" I asked as I spun the racket.

"Smooth" Alex said.

________________________________________________________

End of chapter

Please review

Next chapter will have there game on it


	6. Chapter 5

Recap

"Want to play a match?" I asked Alex.

"Sure, lets go" Alex said and grabbed her black racket while I grabbed my silver racket.

"Ready?" I asked when we where on a court.

"Ready" Alex said.

"Which?" I asked as I spun the racket.

"Smooth" Alex said.

End of Recap

I looked as the racket spun.

"Hey Alex we might have to sit down I think I put in to much power" I said sitting down and laughing.

"Yeah we might as well" Alex said sitting on her side.

Cling

We looked up and saw the tennis racket on the ground.

"Smooth your serve" I said getting on my side of the court.

"Ready?" Alex asked.

"Yep" I said. "Let the game begin"

Alex through the yellow tennis ball in the air. I looked at it and noticed it had a weird spin to it. What is she up to this time? She hit the ball. It came spinning at me and almost hit my face. It went pass me so I flipped and hit it back to her.

"Still good as ever" Alex said running for the ball.

"Thanks" I said running for the ball she just hit.

pok pok pok pok

"0-15" I said

She through the ball in the air and did a regular serve.

pok pok pok pok pok pok pok pok pok

"0-30" I said.

"What-what was that?" A freshmen asked.

"I don't know" Eiji said bouncing up and down.

"Oh Moon Life" Alex said,"You got better on it"

"Its all thanks to you" I said.

Alex served

pok pok pok pok pok pok pok

"0-40" I said.

"Oh, come on!"Alex yelled.

"Alex come down now take deep breathes" I instructed.

"OK" Alex said.

Then she served

pok pok pok

"MOON LIFE!" the freshmen yelled.

"1-0" I said.

After the match

"Jessica wins 7-6" The coach said.

I walked up to the net and met Alex there.

"Good game" I said smiling.

"You too" Alex said.

"When you did your twist serve the power was a little off" I said.

"Really! Dang it! I didn't even notice" Alex said with a sad face.

"Its ok. Because you know I didn't even use my full power either" I said.

"Yeah your right because it looked a little weaker then last time" Alex said.

"Duh" I said laughing

"Um, excuse me" Fuji said.

I looked up and had a little blush on my face.

"Yeah Fuji-senpai?" I asked.

"Well Me and the rest of the team was wondering if you are trying out for the regulars spot?" Eiji asked.

"Well Yeah" Alex said.

"Cool, and good luck" Fuji said and walked away.

OMG Fuji is sooooooooo cute but so is Ryoma..........................What am I going to do? Wait its fine its not like they both like me..................Who do they? I feel dizzy again great.

"Alex lets go home I don't feel to good" I said.

"OK,Tezuka? Me and Jessica has to go home, we just moved here and need to fix up our house ok?" Alex asked.

"Yea" Tezuka said and watch us leave.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 6

Princesses of Tennis

Chapter 6

Normal P.O.V.

When Jessica and Alex arrived to their house they noticed yet another note on the door, They picked it up and it read:

Hey ladies! I just wanted to let you know that I'm watching you and hope your having a great time…I also want you to know that there is no way out…and yes Jessica that is directed at you, I can see and do whatever I wish, I do not want you guys to leave so guess what….your stuck here forever and just wait until I see you guys, Jessica, you better behave or else….I'll get you. Don't fall for anyone either.

Love, Mystery guy

"J-Jessica…" Alex said turning her head to the side, staring at her, "Y-you ok?" Jessica just stood there, staring at the note, confused and hurt.

"H-he? W-what? W-who? H-how?" Jessica mumbled staring at the note, dizzily. Alex pushed Jessica in the house and led her to her room, letting her lay down.

"It's ok Jessica….we will find out promise" Alex said staring at Jessica and smiling softly," You can love whoever and we will find a way back I promise. Don't let that note scare you Jessica! Your tough, fun and a strong girl. Please don't change…" Alex stared at Jessica and noticed her lying down on the bed, rocking back and forth slightly. "Jessica…" Alex left the room and went in her room, texting Eiji saying: Eiji can you and the guys come to my house…I'll send you the address….Jessica is well…

Not even five minutes later a reply was sent, it said: Sure, tell me the address.

So Alex typed in the apartment address and sat down waiting, looking at Jessica's door worriedly.

After a few minutes a knock was heard and she ran towards the door, opening it up and seeing the guys' tennis regulars.

"What's wrong with Jessica?" Fuji asked worried.

"W-well w-we got this note…" Alex said walking inside and waving for them to come inside to; She then showed them the note and watched their reactions.

"Why is it directed at Jessica…?" Ryoma asked his face slightly sad and a frown appearing on his face.

"We don't know Echizen-kun We really don't…" Alex said staring at a door.

"Is that her room?" Echizen asked, Alex nodded as she saw him walk towards the room and knocks on the door.

"C-come in" Jessica said, her voice shaking a little, Echizen walked in and stared at her before coming in and sitting on her bed.

"Hey Jessica-chan… you ok?" Echizen asked slightly worried.

"H-hai…but can y-you not get so close to me I-I don't…" Jessica stared looking down with tears falling off her face.

"You don't want that guy to come to you right?" Echizen asked staring at her and whipping away her tears before sighing, "Look Jessica…your one of the first people I ever cared about, I don't know why but I can't see you hurt, I-I don't understand it really, but I won't let anyone hurt you ok? I don't care how you like me or if you like me I'm still going to protect you no matter what" Jessica stared at him blushing slightly before hugging him softly and whispering,

"W-what if he's watching me now…"

"You and Alex can stay at my house, my family will help you" Ryoma said hugging back.

-End of chapter, My friend helped me with this and I am grateful to have her help me, please tell me if you liked it or hate it and yes I know Ryoma is Ooc but still….do you like it?


End file.
